


Между ними многое произошло

by archeoptah, WahlBuilder



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Маленький Хорус получает посылку, догадывается о личности отправителя и берёт реванш.





	1. Блёстки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They have a history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726660) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



Это был свёрток. На его столе.  
Маленький Хорус обошёл его по кругу, будто он был новым видом угрозы, исходящей от ксеносов. Хоть он и сомневался, что ксенос завернул бы что-либо в зелёную бумагу. С _блёстками_. Маленького Хоруса посетила мысль проткнуть свёрток мечом, просто на всякий случай, но он был на его столе, в его покоях, и это значило, что его проверили на наличие взрывчатых и ядовитых веществ и сочли безопасным.  
Однако. _Блёстки_.  
Шипение открываемой двери уведомило о присутствии Тарика, потому что кто бы ещё пришёл без предупреждения. Маленький Хорус только начал разворачивать упаковку, открывая вещь, что была внутри. Приглушённый смешок свидетельствовал о том, что Тарик тоже её видел.  
_Вещь_. То есть шарф, красно-зелёный, выполненный в очень весёлых, болезненно-ярких цветах, с серебряным полумесяцем на одном из концов.  
— Твоих рук дело, капитан Торгаддон? — прорычал Маленький Хорус, поднимая взгляд.  
Тарик почти согнулся пополам, его плечи дрожали от попытки не издать ни звука.  
— Нет, брат, — прокашлял он между приступами хихиканья и хохота. — Не моих, но у меня есть подозреваемый... — он не договорил, в итоге разразившись громким смехом.  
Маленький Хорус некоторое время его разглядывал, но брат-капитан на этот раз казался честным. Тарик был всем известен за свои проделки: вид Локена в странном красном костюме без рукавов, украшенном белым мехом и дополненном глупо выглядящей шляпой, всё ещё был жив в памяти Маленького Хоруса, но вот _это_ было слишком... просто для Тарика. Если бы он хотел разыграть Маленького Хоруса, он бы всё продумал более тщательно.  
Гарвеля можно было исключить из списка: он был слишком невинным для такого рода дел. И, в любом случае, он бы обратился к Тарику за советом.  
Их повелитель... Обёртка бросила блик на Маленького Хоруса, и он покачал головой. Точно нет: их повелитель бы подарил ему что-нибудь элегантное и в то же время практичное — оружие, возможно, или набор для регицида. Без _блёсток_.  
Воины Маленького Хоруса вряд ли могли презентовать ему что-то подобное, а другие капитаны, в конце концов, подписали бы подарок.  
Что сузило круг подозреваемых до одного лица.  
Определившись, он кивнул сам себе и обернул шарф вокруг шеи и плеч, проигнорировав приятное прикосновение мягкой шерсти, из которой была сделана несносная вещь. Он прошёл около Тарика, который смотрел на него понимающим взглядом с улыбкой настолько широкой, что его лицо едва не лопалось на две части.  
— Извини, думаю, мне нужно встретиться с Первым Капитаном, — проворчал Маленький Хорус, покидая свои покои.  
Он подумал, что смех Тарика обрушит стены.


	2. Красный и зелёный

Локен сидел на скамье у одной из тренировочных клеток, задумавшись о том, куда исчез Тарик. После серии напряжённых тренировочных поединков его друг сказал что-то о приглашении Маленького Хоруса на спарринг, но он отсутствовал слишком долго, и Локен размышлял о том, не отказался ли Маленький Хорус от предложения и не застрял ли Тарик на том, что всё равно пытался его убедить. Он мог заговорить до смерти кого угодно, даже Абаддона.  
Это было странное время, ведь братья Локена вели себя непривычно: обменивались взглядами украдкой и небольшими свёртками, плотно обёрнутыми разноцветной бумагой. В воздухе витали предвкушение, не связанное с войной или битвой, и запахи, необычные запахи пряностей и дерева, и Локен поинтересовался, не случилось ли чего с вентиляционной системой корабля.  
Тарик тоже вёл себя странно: Локен застал брата за тем, что тот несколько раз смотрел на него взглядом, полным обожания. Это нервировало, но в то же время каким-то образом располагало к себе.  
Он уже решил отправиться искать Тарика, когда в тренировочном зале появились новые действующие лица, что прервало все поединки.  
Это был Маленький Хорус, за которым следовал Первый Капитан. Или, вернее, Маленький Хорус тащил Абаддона за руку. У Маленького Хоруса было полное решимости и смертоносно серьезное выражение лица, что совсем не походило на свойственные ему спокойствие и безучастность. Но более странное зрелище из себя представлял Абаддон, и глаза Локена всё больше округлялись, потому что Первый Капитан выглядел... удивлённым. И растерянным, почти как ребёнок, который не понимал, что сделал не так.  
Маленький Хорус затащил его в одну из тренировочных клеток и, не проронив ни слова, бросился на Первого Капитана, который казался настолько ошеломлённым, что чуть не пропустил первый удар младшего Астартес. Это был странный бой; обе стороны вели себя не так, как обычно: Абаддон был заметно рассеян, без обычной для него ярости, а Маленький Хорус — слишком серьёзно настроен, слишком решителен. Даже на поле битвы он не был столь целеустремлённым и напряжённым.  
Всё кончилось слишком быстро и настолько неожиданным образом, что Локен вскочил на ноги. Маленький Хорус сбил Абаддона и придавил его к полу; их лица сближались всё сильнее, пока не оказались на расстоянии одного вдоха; Абаддон всё ещё выглядел озадаченным, и Маленький Хорус на мгновение удивился, будто не планировал приблизиться к нему настолько. Но он быстро собрался, коротко кивнул и наклонился к Абаддону. И укусил его за нос.  
Затем Маленький Хорус поднялся и пошёл прочь из зала, что-то неслышно бормоча.  
Локен перевёл взгляд на Абаддона. Первый Капитан по-прежнему лежал на спине в тренировочной клетке, уставившись в пустоту. Он тёр нос, но не делал попыток подняться, он растянулся на полу и выглядел... поражённым, как решил Локен.  
Никто не смел потревожить Первого Капитана; краем глаза Локен заметил, что другие легионеры ретируются из тренировочных клеток.  
К Локену подошёл Тарик, ухмыляясь виду лежащего на полу Абаддона. Локен не знал, как много видел Тарик, но смог выдавить из себя только:  
— Что это было, во имя Терры?  
— О, это? — ответил Тарик, его ухмылка стала ещё шире, а взгляд не отрывался от могучей фигуры Первого Капитана. — Ну, знаешь. Между Абаддоном и Маленьким Хорусом _многое_ произошло.  
Локен уже было открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что _именно_ Тарик имел в виду, но его друг сжал его плечо и сказал:  
— Давай оставим Первого Капитана. Думаю, ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Локен подчинился; при выходе из зала он бросил взгляд на тренировочную клетку, но Абаддон, похоже, не шевельнулся, только теперь его глаза были закрыты. Локен покачал головой.  
На этом корабле что-то явно было не так.  
Несколько дней спустя Локен и другие Астартес увидели Первого Капитана в паре варежек с зелёными и красными квадратами и серебряной полной луной на правой. Он не расставался с ними, время от времени сгибал пальцы и поглядывал на варежки с удовольствием. Самым странным и настораживающим было то, что Абаддон, наводящий ужас Первый Капитан Лунных Волков, выглядел... счастливым.


End file.
